Come and save me from this make it end
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: UA de "El secreto" de SketchToons. Songfic con la cancion "Monster" de Skillet. No plagio del Shot de Montana. Tributo a Montana y los seguidores de este comic. (RCurrent noe linches por muerte de personajes) Calificado M por groserias y sangre, etc. Derechos reservados para sus propietarios. Especial Halloween/Dia de brujas. Preetreno para el dia del 31/10.


**Les contare aquí en las N/A de que trata esto: Una secuela directa y oficial (por decirlo de algún modo) del Comic "Secreto" de Sketch Toons. (Alto no es un plagio a la continuación de mi compañero MontanaHatsune92, Es algo original) Por las mismas razones que Montana, ese comic, esa Luna, te incomoda a tal punto de asustarte. (Es peor que a su "contraparte" en Wattpad de los fics de NSL en serio).**

 **Pero de lo que más me asusta fue como lo hizo el canal de Youtube Sheamus MLP (Que por lo q se yo**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece tanto Loud House como el comic "Secreto" de su padre en . Asi como a la idea propia de Montana. Tambien a la canción Monster de Skillet.**

 **Disclaimer 2: Por favor RCurrent, no me linches por hacer sufrir a otra de las waifus de TLH, pero asi hay que tratar a las psicóticas. (No soy como Banghg, El Legendario o Ghost Steve creeme)**

 **Tributo a MontanaHatsune92 y a los seguidores de este comic.**

" **Come and save me from this make it end"**

El miedo era todo aquello que recorría por el cuerpo del peliblanco once añero conocido como Lincoln Loud, los motivos se podrían resumir: que por ver a Luna semidesnuda masturbándose en su habitación pensando en el como el consolador de su vagina, llevo a establecer una especie de matrimonio con él, forzándolo por las malas, tronándole los dedos y hablándole bien feito.

Si por algo lo llamaban el muchacho del plan: pues tenía uno: huir lo más lejos de su ciudad natal, todavía de noche, en la oscuridad, en plena medianoche, a las 23.45 horas, a toda velocidad, respirando agitadamente a todo pulmón, para evitar que el sucumbiese ante ella como en un filme de miedo y amor.

Por el miedo le causo, que aunque estuviese lo más lejos de ella, ocupada en su próxima jugada, se sentía tan cerca que no dudaría en clavarle un cuchillo de cocina para cortar carne por detrás, que no sabía cuándo se toparían cara a cara.

Pero no debía de perder tiempo, ahora que estaba de lo más lejos de ella, huyendo como una serpiente en piso de arena, debía de esconderse en un hotel cercano llamar a la policía para que le tendiesen una trampa y acabar con esta huevada para la eternidad.

- _"En verdad perdóname Luna, es el único modo de salvarte"-_ pensó Lincoln de manera deprimida lamentándose mas tarde de lo que iba a ocurrir.

.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Louds.

.

(Monster de Skillet)

Luna se encontraba preparado su trampa de la muerte para que de esa forma su conejito estuvieran juntos toda la eternidad: un plato de cenas que la señora Rita Loud le dejo con una cuanta porción de veneno.

La castaña subio al cuarto del joven para reclamar lo que era suyo.

The secret side of me

I'll never let you see

Hasta que vio que el escapo y como si hubiese sido por obra de magia salto a la conclusión de que huyo como un muy maricon.

I keep it cage but i can't control it

So stay away from me

The beast is ugly

-jejejejejejejejje… ¡JAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAAAJA! Así que mi futuro emperador me dice que no acepto a la novia. **¡PUES AHORA VERA ESE WEON! ¡IRE PO'EL!**

I feel the rage and i just can't hold it

Is scratching on the walls, in the closet

In the halls

Salio de su casa para buscarlo a su siguiente esposo pero corriendo salvajemente como el corre caminos de la década de 1920 de la animación Warner.

It comes awake and i can't control it

Hidin under the bed in my body

In my head why won't somebody

Come and save me from this make it end

-Ahora si te sacasteis boleto de ida al infierno muajajajjajajajjajajajajjajaja. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I feel a deep within

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hat what I've become

The nightmare is just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I (X2) Feel like a monster (x2)

Pero ella se encontraba totalmente equivocada sobre que su plan rindiria frutos.

My secret side I keep

Hid under lock and key

I keep it cage but

I can't control it

Cause If I let him

Cerca del hotel en donde Lincoln se encontraba oculto estaba rodeado de policías listo para matarla y que se hiciese justicia.

Out he'll tear me up

Break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end

Luego de que Luna corriese mucho en vez de buscarlo por cualquier parte de RW, olfateo y rastreo de sus huellas como un perro o doberman de Alemania bien entrenado por fuerzas justcieras para saber de su paradero.

It's hiding in the datk

It's teeths are razor sharp

There is no escape for me

-Ya te tengo muajajj- corrio hasta la entrada del hotel pero…

It wants my soul it wants my heart

No one can heare scream

Maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me

Stop this monster

Se escucha el sonido de un arma apretando su gatillo frio y helado

I've gotta lose control

He something radical

Un monton se escucharon…

Y para la rockerita de Luna Loud…

Ya era tarde.

-AHORA!

La dispararon de esta forma (Aca va a ser mucha referencia a los videojuegos de Grand Thef Auto (GTA): 3 veces en su brazo derecho, 3 veces en su brazo izquierdo, 4 veces en su pierna derecha, dos en su pierna izquierda, 10 veces en su estomago, 2 veces en su cuello, 6 veces en la parte craneal, y para concluir 2 disparos letales en su entrepierna, su vagina para ser mas exactos.

Entonces llego la familia Loud tras buscar casi en todo El pueblo a esos dos jóvenes arrodillándose llorando ante el cadáver de aquella adolescente de 15 años mientras que Lincoln se fue huyendo hacia lares inospitos de este mundo para que no quisiese saber que iba a ocurrir luego.

 **FIN**


End file.
